thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 3 Issue 103
Vol. 3 Issue 103 is the thirty eight issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 103th issue overall. This is the third part of The Crack In Everything story arc. Synopsis At home, Jackie remains blissfully unaware of the rot growing under the surface of his perfect family life. But at the office, he's painfully aware that the cold war brewing between him and the Bulgarian mafia is about to boil over. Characters * Jackie Estacado * The Doppelganger * Jenny Romano * Hope * Carlos Toledo * Danielle Baptiste * Gleason * Wilson Hammond * Athena Jones * Paris Safaya * Dean * Darklings * Valko Balakov * Pavel (Balakov's Henchman) * Darkling Kittens * Bastet Plot Summary Previously The police investigate the murder of fifteen mobsters and seven female prostitutes. Carlos Toledo is horrified of the crime scene. Danielle Baptiste and her partner Gleason come to the scene. After angering Baptiste, Toledo is forced to leave the crime scene. He then calls his lieutenant and orders to send away Baptiste and Gleason. Lieutenant refuses, angering Toledo. Toledo then informs Wilson of what Jackie has done and asks him to stop Jackie from killing any more civilians. Meanwhile, Jackie confronts the Doppelganger for killing the seven prostitutes. The Doppelganger doesn't see any problem with what he has done, but decides to change his face in order to calm Jackie down. In the mansion, Hope finds Bastet under her bed. As Jenny comes to see it, she finds the cat to be missing half of its body. Jenny screams and Jackie runs to check on them. Under Hope's bed he finds three Darkling kittens. Much to Jenny's objections, Hope decides to keep them. Jackie also doesn't believe what Jenny saw, thinking that she just imagined it. Later, Jackie meets with his team. Wilson expresses concerns as to what he has done to the mobsters. Jackie explains that it wasn't him that done it, but the Darkness who know operates as an independent entity. Wilson then interrupts them saying that the head of the third biggest mafia clan in Bulgaria, Valko Balakov has just landed. Balakov contacts Jackie and expresses his wish to meet him. Jackie and Balakov, accompanied by Athena, Paris and two Bulgarian henchmen respectively, meet in the Central Park during day. Estacado says that he wants Balakov out of his city. Balakov denies to leave and then insults him. As a counter attack, Paris calls Balakov an impotent and having sex with his sister. After hearing this, Balakov decides to leave. As he drives away, Balakov kills his two henchmen. Meanwhile inside the bunker, the higher part of Bastet, manages to crawl to the Doppelganger. He picks up the cat and after checking it out, says that something is starting. In the house, Hope checks her wound, only to see it slowly rotting. To be continued... Trivia * This is the first appearance of Danielle Baptiste in the main The Darkness series. Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3